Reunion with the Past
by sunniesmiles
Summary: Mai has a secret and it is time to tell everyone. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Somethings up with Mai

**A/N: Hey Everyone this is my first story. Tell me what you think and if you want me to keep updating. Good or Bad Reviews are accepted. Just tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter. Just so you know.**

**A/N: Okay on a more recent note I rewrote my story. It sucked the first time through. I mean a lot and well I decided to go back and fix it. I did not change the story line just added a few things here and there to make it flow better. I want to thank **_**light soceress**_**. Thank you for your comment. I appreciate the tips and encouragement. I hope this chapter is better. I have taken more care with the writing and I hope it shows. This is my first story ever. I have never written anything before so I know it won't be perfect but that's fine with me. I will try to improve more as the story progresses. Don't be shy to let me know what you think I welcome constructive criticism. :) Thanks to those that read this story let me know what you think please.**

**Okay so on with it, sorry I had a lot to say. But I won't do this again unless well I need to. ;) **

**

* * *

****Reunion with the Past**

**Chapter 1:Somethings up with Mai**

Mai wanted to scream. There was nothing to do but sit at her desk and wait for something, anything. For the past few months things had been slow for the SPR.

No new cases had been taken so well there was nothing. She had finished filing an hour ago and she did not have any homework.

Even if she did she couldn't do it here Naru would kill her for doing my homework when he was paying her to work. She was going to die of boredom.

As she was sitting a ray of light bounced across her bracelet making it shine. She glance down and fingered it softly.

The bracelet was made up of a silver chain that looked like two pieces where twirled together and in the center there was a gold coin that looked like something that you would get at an amusement park.

Of course it wasn't from some amusement park. It was something that she had held onto so that she would be able to bring part of her past into this new life she had to live in.

It wasn't clear how long she sat there reminiscing but Naru's cold voice asking for tea brought her out of her reverie.

She got up from her desk shaking her head thinking _"I swear that he's a tea addict I don't think I have ever seen him drink anything but tea"_.

But she was glad that she had him back because she had missed him so much. The two months that he had been gone had been a nightmare.

At first she had been mad at him for he had lied to everyone. His name wasn't Shibuya Kazuya. Nope not even close he was really the famous Oliver Davis and he had only come to Japan to look for his dead twin named Gene.

Gene had been killed in a hit and run accident and dumped in a lake. He found Gene's body aided by Mai and returned to England.

But her anger dissipated quickly and only hurt was left. The pain of not seeing him ever again was heartbreaking because she had not only seen him as her boss.

No she was in love with Naru the cold, narcissistic, idiot scientist. She had confessed to him and he had asked her in return if she was in love with him or Gene.

Then two months afterward he returned and hired Mai again and everything went back to normal. Naru never mentioned Mai's confession and she didn't bring it up again.

The kettle began to whistle and Mai snapped back to the present. She poured the boiling water into a teacup and mixed the tea in and placed it on the tray.

She walked over to his office door and knocked.

Naru answered "come in" in his usual cold tone. He looked up as Mai brought his tea to him. He had really missed her tea. No one could ever make tea like Mai.

He observed her quietly watching as she left. Something was off she didn't even stand there waiting for the "thank you" that would never come.

In the brief minute that she had faced him he had seen something on her face. A great longing and pain. It was like she had let a façade slip; one he did not know that was in place.

He had seen her mad, angry, and sad. But she always bounced back and was always cheerful but this was different. There was something that she was hiding and he was going to figure it out.

Mai sighed she was still immersed in her past when she had gone in to give Naru his tea. Her parents and her old friends had been on her mind.

She longed to see her friends again but she didn't know how long she would have to wait. She was overcome with the pain of losing her parents. The pain only came when she remembered their deaths; it was terrible how they had died…

The front door of the SPR office opened and she saw a man that looked to be in his mid forties walked in.

She gave him her cheerful smile. "Hello, may I help you?"

The man was hesitant as he spoke, "I am looking for Shibuya Kazuya."

"That would be me. May I ask why you have come here today?" The man turned towards Naru when he registered the cold voice that had addressed him.

The man couldn't believe it he had expected someone older. Oh well.." My name is Sam Cooper and I am here in Japan doing some research in a forest about three hours from here. I research wildlife. Everything was going fine until about a week ago."

Naru held up his hand to stop him from continuing. "Mai go get Lin and make some more tea. Please have a seat Mr. Cooper."

He motioned for Mr. Cooper to take a seat on the beige leather couch and he sat across from the client and opened his black notebook.

Once Lin was seated on the Naru's left, laptop in his lap ready to take down the conversation, and Mai, after serving tea, sat on his right ready to take notes too. Naru asked the man to continue.

The man sighed "Well as I said before I am here in Japan doing some research in a forest about three hours from here. I research wildlife. Everything was going fine until about a week ago. The wildlife started avoiding a section in the forest. The animals would not go near it and every time we sent someone to go investigate they would come back confused not remembering that their destination had been that specific section that the wild life was avoiding."

The man took a sip of his tea. "My team is afraid of the area now, they think that the forest is cursed and well it is affecting my work. So I am asking you to please investigate this situation. Money I assure you is not an issue."

Naru watched Mai from the corner of his eye as the man spoke. Mai froze and let her grip on her pencil loosen. Shock, confusion, and then understanding flitted across her face. His assistant was acting stranger than usual and he needed to know what was going on with her.

Mai had been taking notes but when he mentioned the wildlife avoiding a section of the forest and people coming back without remembering that they were heading towards that direction she froze.

She was sure that what was going on in that forest was not a haunting or anything along those lines. What had been described gave way to something else.

Something was keeping that section isolated from people. Suddenly the faces of her three best friends popped into her head. The last she heard that they had set off on a mission of some sort.

She had a suspicion that they were behind this but she wasn't sure after all this was a long way from home, yes there where people like her in Japan but they would never have let something like this happen, they would not have let people get suspicious.

"We will take your case Mr. Cooper. Is there somewhere that my team and I can set up base and sleep? We will need a source of power in order to run our investigation. Is that at all possible since we will be working in the wilderness?" Naru asked coldly as he turned his attention to the man that had finished his story.

He didn't know this man but he had caused his assistant to act like this and he was not happy about it. He wanted the man out of the office as soon as possible.

"Why yes we have a base that we have set up already and it has generators at your disposal and I will move my team out for as long as you need to run your investigation. All I want is to calm the fears of my employees. We cannot work if they are afraid of the forest." Though the man was still unsure of leaving this up to a young man that did not even look over eighteen he decided that he didn't have a choice.

"Very well we will be there by twelve tomorrow, have everything ready for us." Naru replied curtly.

With that the man left the office. Naru turned to face Mai. "Phone everyone ask them to be here by seven tomorrow morning." No response from Mai. "Mai are you listening?"

"Huh, what oh yeah call everyone and tell them to be here by seven yeah got it." She had looked shocked at first to see that the man was no longer there. But she recovered quickly and walked off to do as she was told.

Naru shared a look with Lin. Lin seemed to notice that Mai was acting more strange than usual too. Her ignoring Naru was normal but what wasn't normal was her actually thinking about something important and not her usual daydreams. Something was up and he was going to find out soon whether Mai wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2: You can Trust Me

**Reunion with the Past**

**Chapter 2: You can Trust Me.**

Around eight Mai walked through her door into her cozy apartment. It was simple but it still emanated a certain warmth. Maybe it was because of the earth toned paint that coated her walls or maybe it had to do with her comfy over stuffed couches that a person could sink into after a long day.

But whatever the reason Mai immediately relaxed after entering her apartment. She had been thinking about the case all the way home but now she decided she just wanted to go to sleep.

She would have her answers tomorrow. So she slipped out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Around four in the morning Mai's slumber was no longer peaceful. She woke up crying and sweaty from the nightmare.

It seems that yesterday's recent events had made the memories that she had suppressed resurface. Of course it is not like she had not had nightmares before but this one was different and she knew that it was sign that things were going to change.

She sighed giving up quickly on the idea of more sleep. There was no way she was going to close her eyes after that. With that she climbed out of bed and headed to her bathroom.

She let the hot water clam and sooth her. She spent a good half hour in the shower. She wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and walked back to her room.

She never really thought twice about what to wear but well they were going to a forest today so she had to dress accordingly. She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, and white long sleeved shirt.

She then rummaged through her closet until she found her hiking boots. She knew that Naru would make some smart remark if she wore her traditional flats or sandals.

It took her a while to pack since she had forgotten to do so last night. She already had her most important item with her, her source of protection that, even though she had no real use for it at the moment, she felt the need to always care it.

She tied her short brown hair into a high ponytail and with that walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her.

She was swamped with memories as she walked the streets in the early hours of the morning. Everything she had ignored last night caught up with her.

She missed her parents more than ever. She wanted her friends to be with her. She loved her SPR family but there were some things that they did not know and they wouldn't be able to understand.

Naru was sitting on one of the couches in the SPR office looking over the details of the case. He wasn't really looking forward to spending time in the great outdoors.

The only differences in his usual black attire were the black hiking boots that he had donned for the case. As he read he was disrupted with the opening of the SPR office door.

To his surprise it was his bubbly assistant, though she had been anything but bubbly since yesterday. She was usually the last one to show up, always running late.

He saw that look on her face again as she removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She hadn't even noticed Naru staring at her.

"Mai though I'm glad that you are here on time I didn't think you could." Mai jumped, she had not seen Naru sitting there. She quickly placed a smile on her face and turned to face him properly.

"Oh. Good morning Naru. You scared me I didn't see you sitting there." He looked at her steadily then answered.

"It is not my fault that you are so unobservant." Mai sent a glare towards him in the process forgetting her problems.

"Why are you here so early?" Everything came rushing back to her and she decided to take evasive action.

"Do you want tea? I'll go make tea. I wonder if Lin is here. Well duh if you're here then he must be here. Hmmm would he want tea, I should just go make tea for all of us. Yeah I'll go do that." She kept on muttering as she walked towards the kitchen.

Naru arched one of his eyebrows and watched Mai. She was not paying attention so she did what a normal clumsy girl would do, she tripped over thin air.

She stuck out her arms to brace herself for the impact. But the impact with the floor never came instead she felt two strong arms encircle her waist.

Naru had left his seat to follow and he had caught her when she tripped. Mai's face turned bright red from embarrassment as she realized that Naru was the one that had kept her from falling and that he was still holding her.

"Mai, I thought that it would be impossible for someone even as dumb as you to trip over thin air but you proved me wrong."

Mai's face turned a darker shade of red but this time out of anger.

"Well seeing as I am no longer in danger of falling you can let me go." She huffed angrily.

He ignored her "Mai what's going on with you? You seem distracted."

She was shocked his voice wasn't cold it was softer and kinder a tone that she had never heard from him. Heck she didn't even think he was capable.

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered, "It's just your imagination Naru. I'm perfectly alright."

He still didn't release her. She sighed "Naru, things are complicated and I need to think before I say anything please drop it for a while. When I am ready I'll come to you"

She felt his arms leave her waist and she missed the comfort and warmth immediately. She was sorry that he has listened to her.

Naru turned her so that she was facing him. He searched her brown eyes and he could tell that she had told him the truth. He decided he would wait for her to tell him willingly. He placed his hands on either side of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Mai know that you can trust me no matter what it is. I will not push you to tell me."

Mai looked into his blue eyes and for the first time saw a softness in them and just like that it was gone and he left her standing there between the seating area and the kitchen.

She was stunned to say the least. She really had worried Naru for him to act like that. She had tried so hard to keep it from everyone but there was only so much one person could hide.

She knew she could trust Naru after all he had trusted her. But how would he take it if he knew. He would probably think her mad.

Tired of thinking she retreated to the kitchen to make tea for herself. No matter that she had other things on her mind she was still red from her encounter with Naru. No way was she going to take him tea without him asking for it first.

After making herself tea she walked back over to the reception area and sat down. It was almost seven so she would have company soon.

A bit later two strong arms pulled her up onto her feet and into a bone crushing hug. "Monk! Can't. Breathe."

The only response she got was a chuckle. She heard a swish and then she was released. "Ow! Ayako what did you do that for!"

"Stupid Monk she couldn't breathe!" retorted the miko haughtily.

"Thank you Ayako!" Mai went over and embraced the miko.

Lin chose that second to leave his office he had seen everything take place and if Lin had not been Lin he would have rolled his eyes at the antics of the monk and miko. But of course he had too much self control. He just continued to Naru's office.

"Mai's out there did you know?" he was referring to the fact that she was on time for once.

"Yes I do know. What did you find?"

Lin glanced at him for a second and then reported. "I have a background check on the area and nothing has happened to suggest a haunting. Unless we go further back in history but nothing that would explain the wild life avoiding that specific area."

Naru just nodded his head and went over the papers that Lin had handed to him. They heard the front door open a few minutes later.

"Hi John, Masako!" Mai ran over to them and gave them each a hug. Naru and Lin came out into the reception area to join everyone else that would be going on the case.

"Since everyone is here, let's get going." Naru said in his usual cold tone. Mai sighed and then blushed because she remembered that she would be riding between Lin and Naru for three whole hours.

Now this would not be something to panic had Naru not kissed Mai but well you can guess in what state Mai was in as she climbed into the van beside Lin.

Naru slid in next to her shortly after and looked down at her blushing face and arched one perfect eyebrow. Mai quickly found her lap to be the most interesting thing ever.

Leave it to the narcissist to act like nothing had ever happened and make her feel dumb about it too. Mai sighed this was going to be a long ride and after about ten minutes on the road she felt sleep over take her.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunting Dream

**Reunion with the Past**

**Chapter 3: Haunting Dream**

Naru looked over at Mai only to find that she had fallen asleep already. That girl slept more than anyone he had ever known.

He didn't know why he kept her around it seemed like all she did was sleep and he might as well pay her for it. He knew that he would never fire her because one her dreams helped with the cases and two she made amazing tea or at least that's what he told himself.

He smiled down at her and a soft look graced his features again for the second time that day. He brushed her hair from her face and what he saw made his smile vanish and his face hardened again.

Lin had seen Naru looking down at the sleeping Mai. He was smiling to himself when he saw the gently smile that Naru was giving Mai though he wished the girl was awake to see it. He had known the boy since the Davis' had adopted him but he had not seen him smile like that since Gene's death.

Mai changed that even though she didn't mean too. She was melting Naru's frozen heart. A couple of seconds later he saw Naru's smile vanish, Lin looked down only to find that Mai was crying. He sighed, nothing was ever peaceful well what did he expect he was a ghost hunter.

_A six year old Mai was standing in the kitchen with her mother. She watched as her mother put away the groceries. Her mother was tall with brown hair just like Mai's but whereas Mai had chocolate colored eyes her mother's were of the lightest brown. _

"_Mommy I think we should make chocolate chip cookies. They're the best!" Mai gave her mother a pleading look. Mai's mother just smiled down at her and shook her head but she started taking out the ingredients that they would need for the cookies. _

_Mai danced about the kitchen happily. Making cookies with her mother was one of the joys that she had in her young life. There were almost finished making the cookies, Mai was covered in flour while her mother was spotless, when there was a low beeping noise._

_Her mother froze and a look of terror washed over her face. She knew that this day would come she had not been stupid to assume that just because he was gone that they would give up. No while others had grown complacent she stayed alert. She had already prepared for such events. She just wished Mai had not been here. "Mai sweetie I love you so much never forget that. I need you to be brave for me can you do that?"_

_Little Mai was terrified all she could do was nod. "Okay good girl. I need you to hide in the pantry okay? Portus. Now Mai I need you to hold on to this can, whatever happens do not let it go. I love you Mai." The last words that she heard from her mother as the door was shut were "Be safe." _

_Mai wanted to cry she was sacred she didn't know what was going on. Shortly after she heard a blast and her mother screamed._

"_Where are they!" She heard the cruel cold voice of a man shouted. _

" _I would never tell you!"her mother shouted back._

"_Well let's see if I can't change your mind. CRUCIO!" Mai heard another blood curling scram. _

"_Now where are the Potter's hiding! Tell us where they took the boy!" The man demanded. _

"_Never I would rather die!" she had to keep him busy until the portykey left. _

_Mai wanted to cover her ears so she wouldn't hear the screaming but she couldn't let go of the rusty can her mother had given her. She rocked back and forth as she waited she clutched at the portkey. Suddenly the door flew open and she saw I man in black robes and a sliver mask covered his face. _

"_Well, well what do we have here." The man leveled a gaze at Mai then he turned back to his victim. Mai watched as her mother writhed in pain. _

"_Please stop! Stop hurting her! Please!!!!!" tears rolled down Mai's face as she pleaded with the man. The man just laughed at her. "This is what will happen to you. You will go the same way as your mother after I dispose of her. Avada Kedavra!" _

_Mai watched as her mother stilled and moved no more. Her face still had the look of terror. She cried harder. "Mommy!" the man turned and looked at Mai and then she felt a pull and was gone. _

"Mom!" Mai cried as her eyes flew open. She launched herself at Naru and sobbed into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her trying to calm her so that she could speak.

"Mai it's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream it's over." He talked to her as he rubbed her back trying to soother her.

"He will pay for what he did. I'll get them all back if it's the last thing I do." Mai's voice came out cold and piercing.

Naru pulled back and looked at Mia. She had tears running down her face but her eyes were as hard as stone. The cheerfulness that they usual contained was gone replace by grief and hatred.

If Naru had not been looking at Mai then he would not have believed that it was her that had spoken. He turned to Lin and from the look on his face neither could he.

Lin recovered first and was the first to break the silence. "Make who pay Mai?"

Mai turned to face Lin and behind his controlled demeanor flinched at the look she had in her eyes. "The ones that killed my parents."

"Who killed your parents Mai?" Naru asked her. Mai sighed well this was it she had to tell them who she was.

"Can you wait until we get there? I don't want to have to repeat the story twice." Lin and Naru nodded. It was going to be a very long day.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I finally finished rewriting the first three chapters. I'm so proud of myself. I can't believe how many stupid mistakes I made. Well I hope these revised chapters are much better. I want to thank

_**Rena Harkins**_** for reviewing. It means a lot that you like my story even though what I first posted it sucked. I am hoping that this is an improvement from the first. I hope that you like it and chapter four will be longer I promise. The length will depend on how much time I have. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: It all comes out

**A/N: So now here is chapter four! Yay! I final got around to it. I am watching the country awards while I type this so I hope that it doesn't screw me up lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing well when it comes to Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. I do however own the comfy chair that I am sitting in while I type this story out.**

**P.S. If there is something specific that you want to see happen and it doesn't seem like I am going to have it in the story let me know ideas are welcome and I will give credit to those ideas. **

* * *

**Reunion with the Past**

**Chapter 4: It all comes out**

During the remainder of the trip Naru did not let go of Mai and she was thankful for that. She had no clue were to begin. Of course they would meet with the client first and then get settled but after that she would have to talk.

How did she even begin a story that was not completely hers to tell. She did owe them an explanation and she was going to give it to them. Tonight though she would have to sneak out to see if she could find them.

Soon the van came to a stop, they had arrived. Naru unwound his arms from around Mai and climbed out of the van. She stepped out and was assaulted by the beauty of the forest. (A/N: I live in the U.S. and I have only traveled to Mexico so I do not know what the forests in Japan are like. So I am sorry to those that might be disappointed.)

Everything was bathed by a green light. There were so many trees that they created a canopy, as you looked up you could only see the crossing of tree branches that were intertwined. Sunlight was able to filter through some of the gaps so is seemed that you were surrounded with golden specks here in and there.

"How was your trip? I hope you did not have too much trouble with finding the base." The client had come out to greet them. Behind him there was a cabin that looked more like a small house. No doubt that it was his base. It made sense that it was that big since he did have a team and equipment.

"It was fine thank you. You remember my assistants Taniyama Mai and Koujo Lin. This is Hosho Takigawa a monk, Matsuzaki Ayako a miko, Hara Masako a medium, and John Brown an exorcist. Can you show us around so that we can get set up?"

"Why of course please follow me." He held the front door open for them.

The inside was beautiful. There was a bookshelf that lined the far wall. There was a stone fireplace and the living room was centered around it. There was a coffee table that was in between the fire place and the couches.

The door that lead to the kitchen was directly opposite of the main door. A small hallway was just to the left of the kitchen doorway.

"Please follow me through this first door you will find a room that can serve as your base it is the biggest room in the cabin, since it was our base." He walked down to the next door.

"There are four more rooms," he pointed to the doors that lined either side of the walls, "you can choose the sleeping arrangement accordingly. If there is nothing else that you need then I will take my leave. I will be staying in a hotel twenty minutes from here and so is the rest of my team. If you need to speak with us then just call and we will come as soon as possible."

"That will be all for today. But we will need to speak with the people that experienced anything abnormal but we will contact you with a time that we wish to speak with them." With that the client left.

"The sleeping arrangements are as followed Bou-san and John will take one room. Lin and I will take another. Since we still don't know the dangers then Ayako, you, Mai and Masako will share the other room. The last room will be left alone until we know that there is no danger." Everyone went to go unpack their belongings.

"Naru, before we unload the equipment I need to speak to everyone. Please it will save us time." Mai looked at Naru silently pleading that he did what she asked for once.

"Fine ask everyone to meet here after they unpack." Mai nodded a quick yes and went off to tell everyone. This was going to be the hardest part after that well she would take it step by step and decide the best course of action.

"So what is this all about kiddo." Bou-san asked after everyone was sitting together.

Ayako was the next to speak."Yeah Mai what's up with the meeting that you are holding instead of Naru."

Everyone else stayed quiet waiting for Mai to start talking. "What I am going to tell you might sound a little crazy and confusing but you just have to listen until I finish talking."

She took a deep breath. "Okay first things first. I am a witch."

This confession produced giggles from Masako, Ayako, and Bou-san. John looked at her sadly. Lin ,well, his expression didn't betray anything. Naru's eyes narrowed a bit thinking that this was Mai's idea of a joke.

"Before anyone says anything let me prove it to you." She took her wand out of her pocket, which renewed the giggles, and directed it at the fireplace. "_Incendio!_" Right before their eyes the fireplace started up.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Next she walked over to a camera that Lin had brought in before Mai had been able to tell him to stop. She took it out and dropped it on the floor.

It chipped and cracked. Naru was livid when he saw her do that and rose half way out of his seat to walk over to Mai.

Before he even had a chance to walk over Mai said, "_Reparo!_" And the camera repaired its self and it looked like it had never been drooped. "_Pack!_" And with that the camera was put back into its case.

Mai looked over to find everyone staring at her with their mouths slightly open. "If you guys don't shut your mouths you're going to catch flies." She was trying hard not laugh. Yes it was sort of a serious situation but even Naru and Lin snapped their mouths closed at her statement.

"That was interesting." Naru was the first to gather his thoughts.

"Interesting! That's all you can say after Mai tells us she's a witch and shows us!" Ayako directed at Naru.

"Mai why didn't you tell us before?" John was still slightly shaken after the revelation but he wanted to know why now and apparently everyone did to.

She flicked her wand and conjured a chair in front of the fireplace facing everyone. Enjoying their shocked filled expressions.

"Well part of it was that I couldn't just tell you after all muggles ,non-magic people, are not supposed to know about witches and wizards."

She was interrupted by Masako "You mean you're not the only one. There are more of you?"

"Yes there is a whole world that is kept secret. The only reason I am telling you know is because I know what is going on here. It is nothing supernatural; actually it is perfectly normal from where I am from."

Now it was Naru's turn to interject. "How can you be so sure that this forest is not haunted?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Because if this forest was haunted more than just people getting confused would happen. You should have concluded this mister-I-am-smarter-than-everyone-else." Naru just glared at her.

"Okay I guess I should start at the beginning."Mai took a deep breath.

"More than seventeen years ago there was a wizard that went as bad as anyone can get. It was difficult times people were dying left and right. You see he wanted to purge society of people that did not have pure blood."

Mai scoffed. "He was under the impression that only people that could tie their magical blood back centuries and centuries were rightfully witches and wizards."

"They thought that muggle borns were trash that they did not dissever to use magic. They went as far as saying that they stole magic…."

"What are muggle borns?"For the first time since Mai had made her little revelation Lin had spoken.

"Sorry. Muggle borns are witches and wizards that don't have any history of magical blood in their families. Purebloods call them mudbloods, dirty blood, a term that they use to insult them."

"Are you a pureblood?" Ayako asked.

"I don't really know. My mom was a pureblood but I don't know much about my father since he died when I was one."

"But some family friends would have known?" Masako added.

Mai gave her a sad smile. "Most of his friends that could be called close died along with him during the war. And those that are alive are too busy fighting again to be bothered by silly curiosity. It doesn't matter to me. I have seen what it does to people, it turns them evil and they hate for no reason."

"Who was this person?" Bou-san asked her.

"Okay let me continue but please this would go faster if I didn't have to answer twenty question every pause." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He had a lot of power and a lot of followers. In order to fight back Professor Dumbledore formed a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. They fought back but many where killed in the process my dad being one of them." Naru saw that Mai's features hardened he knew that he would not like this story.

"Sixteen years ago he tried to kill a one year old boy because of a prophecy that said that a boy would be born that would have the power to defeat him. He decided to kill him before he ever had the chance of trying." She paused to let it all sink in.

"The boy's name was Harry Potter and his parents had fought alongside mine. Their names were Lily and James Potter. It was a dark October night when he went to their home. James tried to hold him off but he had forgotten his wand and he was killed with the killing curse. Lily had run upstairs trying to protect Harry but she didn't have a chance. She was killed while protecting her son. He then turned to Harry and tried to kill him but the curse rebounded." She took another breath.

"He was gone something destroyed him. After all the people he had killed he couldn't kill a little boy. After that night Harry became famous the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore thought it best that he grew up away from the fame and sent him to live with his last living relatives. He went to live with his mother's sister and her husband. After that night people became complacent. They thought that he was gone for good and that he followers were gone as well. His followers were called death eaters. Others did not believe that for a second but they moved on but a little more cautious."

Everyone could see that Mai was somewhere in the past now. "My mother was one of those people that believed that he was still out there too weak to carry on. I was six and my mother and I were making cookies. We were almost done when she got really sacred. She sent me into the pantry and told me to hold on to the can that was really a portkey. A portkey before anyone asks is an object that is bewitched to transport you anywhere. I heard a blast and my mother screamed. He was torturing her trying to get information out of her. But she wouldn't talk."

Mai was sobbing at this point but she calmed down enough to continue. "He wanted to know where the Potter's were hiding. He didn't know Lily's sister last name so he called them the Potter's. My mom wouldn't say anything so he tortured her more. I can still hear her screaming in pain. Same how he found out where I was hiding and told me that I would be the next to die after my mother. He killed her right there in front of me and he was going to kill me too but the portkey activated and I was safe."

She couldn't go on anymore she broke down and cried. Everyone in the room was quiet. Masako, Ayako, John, and Bou-san all had tears running down their faces. Even Lin looked teary eyed.

Naru stood from where he was sitting and walked over to Mai. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her while she cried. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make the pain go away.

Silently everyone left the room leaving the two teens alone. After awhile Naru had taken Mai's seat and had pulled her onto his lap. They sat there for a long time and he just tightened his hold on Mai every time a new wave of tears hit.

He wanted to protect her but he couldn't keep this pain away from her. He hated the people that had caused his Mai so much pain. She had been so young and had already witnessed death.

Slowly the sobs subsided. He took the chance to ask her something. "Mai why didn't you tell me before?"

She pushed slightly away to look at his face. "I wasn't allowed but since I turned of age I thought I had the right to make my own decisions. And then the cases had been so difficult that they left everybody drained for days."

"I am not very good at this Mai so I want you to listen closely. I love you. I want to be there for you even when you think that it is not the time. I will always make time for you." With that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She responded meekly.

They sat there content in each other's arms for a while longer and then she sighed. "We should call them back here so I can at least finish my part of the story. If I'm right that person that should finish telling the story is in these woods."

"There's no need they are all standing behind the kitchen door listening." He narrowed his gaze at the door and if doors could burst into flames with just one look they would have.

Mai giggled and rolled her eyes. "You guys can come out now." She made a move to leave Naru's lap but he didn't let her go. She raised her eyebrows up at him quizzically and he just shook his head.

"Aw! Young love. I remembered my first love.." Ayako had a twinkle in her eye but it disappeared quickly when Bou-san opened his mouth.

"You had a first love. Was it some dinosaur old lady?" Bou-san laughed at his own joke.

"Please can we let Mai continue with her story?" John spoke up before the miko could kill Bou-san.

"Thank you John." She sent the priest a small smile it wasn't her usual but it was a real one none the less.

"My mom had a sister so that's where I was sent. I was scared I didn't know where I was and I had just landed in a living room. It turns out it was my aunt Tonk's house. She saw me and she didn't even have to ask what had happened, she knew. Not a lot of people knew that she was my aunt and we wanted to keep it that way. You see my mother was a Black one of the oldest pureblood families around. My mother and my aunt are what Voldemort's followers would call blood traitors. The Black family were big supporters of Voldemort he was the dark wizard I mentioned earlier. Mostly everyone in the wizarding word still refers to him as He-who-must-not-be-named. I have other family members but they would have tried to kill me sooner." Naru tightened his hold on Mai after she revealed this little fact.

"What do you mean kill you sooner or later?" Naru's voice was dangerously low.

"They would have wanted me gone because I was friends with Harry Potter and I don't believe in blood status. A disgrace to the family name. Hence the reason I am living in Japan now."

"Wait didn't you always live in Japan? That is what the records showed."Lin asked.

"Sorry Lin but you were tricked. I lived in Japan until I was eleven. When a witch or wizard turns eleven they get their acceptance letters from Hogwarts. I was studying there until recently. During my fifth year my uncle was killed by his cousin. You see I shouted out in anger and screamed out uncle and the death eaters heard. So they knew I was a Black. After that battle my aunt Tonks decided I would come back to Japan. So when I meant Naru and you for the first time it was my first year back into a regular schooling system. That's how I ended up here."

She was finally done with her story well there where gaps missing but she wouldn't feel right telling them without them here first. Everyone was still processing the information and from the look on their faces they had a lot of questions.

"Mai are you still in danger of death." John was the first to speak.

"Yeah John I am as is everyone else from my world and if he is not stopped then all of you will be too." Mai whispered the last part.

"Someone has to stop him. Isn't there anyone out there willing to stand up to him? No offence but the people from your world sound like a bunch of cowards." Masako said.

Anger flashed through Mai's eyes. "There a lot of people out there fighting against him and his followers. And there are many more dying because of him. But we don't like using dark magic. We don't like killing people! Even though they are evil, sick, and twisted." Mai had tears running down her face she had jumped up when she had started yelling at Masako.

She didn't want to do what she was about to do but she wanted to get the message across of how dangerous it was fighting in this war. She went over and picked up a cushion and transfigured it into a spider. "_Engorgio_!" The spider was now the size of a small dinner plate. Next she conjured a glass bowl filled with water.

"In the wizarding world there are three unforgivable curses that will earn you a one way ticket to our prison. The first is the Imperius Curse this curse allows the caster to control the victim. _Imperio_!" She caused the spider to float about the room.

"I can make it smash into a window." She made the spider hit the closest window. "I can make it drown itself." She lowered it to the water and they saw how the spider couldn't even fight back.

"The second is the Cruciatus Curse. It inflicts pain beyond imaginable." She was shaking uncontrollably at this point. She didn't want to but she didn't have a choice. "_Crucio!_" The silent room was filled with low squeaks and they were shocked to find that it was the spider, writhing in pain, making those noises.

She collapsed on her knees. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "The last one is the Killing Curse. _Avada Kedavra!_" There was a flash of green light and the spider moved no more. With that Mai fully crumpled on the floor and sobbed.

She had killed an innocent creature just like that death eater had killed her mother. Masako felt terrible immediately she didn't want to cause Mai this pain.

If looks could kill Masako would have died from the glares Takigawa, Ayako, and even Lin were sending her.

John was speechless and he felt sick to his stomach at the cruelty that Mai had witnessed at such a young age.

Naru had knelt down next to the sobbing girl and was whispering so low that no one could hear what he had said. But sure enough the girl's sobs subsided to silent tears.

"That's how my mother was killed." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Grief filled her face and she looked lifeless. Lin thought quickly and threw the spider in the trash. Naru helped her up and he led her to one of the rooms and closed the door behind them. Leaving everyone worried about the young girl.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finished! I was going to make this longer but I decided that I wanted to update sooner for those of you that are following my story. Thank you

_**Flamegirl5500 **_**for reviewing I am glad that you liked my story. I went back and reread everything I am sorry if I missed something. About the space I did it this way so everything's not bunched together in long paragraphs. Mai did a lot of taking because she had to tell them about her past. Now here's the question the trio is coming in the next chapter. Do you want Harry to tell his story like how I wrote Mai's or would you prefer me say something like everyone listened closely as harry told them his story. Something along those lines. Tell me what you would like to see. Chapter five should be up by Thursday at the very latest. Sorry I killed the spider and tortured it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion amongst Friends

**A/N: Let me start by saying that I so so so sorry that I haven't had time to update. First I had to prepare for finals. Being a first year college student I had no idea what to expect. Let's just say that I didn't have a lot of time to breath. Then it was Christmas and well need I say more. But I have a lot of time until I start school again so I will focus on updating more. I guess I never did mention there would be spoilers. Hmm I can't remember if I did or not. Also I forgot to mention that Naru would be OOC. I never did like the fact that he and Mai danced around each other than that he will be the same Naru or as best as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter. I DO however own a copy of the new Harry Potter movie!**

* * *

**Reunion with the Past**

**Chapter 5: Reunion amongst Friends **

The room was warm and welcoming there was a big bed centered against a wall. There wasn't a lot of furniture only a small wardrobe and a bookcase.

The window that was opposite of the door gave a wonderful view of the woods outside. Mai made her way slowly and sat on the bed.

She slid to the center pulling her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Naru stood still watching unsure of what to do next.

"I know they are here and I need to find them." Mai broke the silence and looked at Naru to gauge his reaction.

"And how do you plan on doing that. You said so yourself there are others what makes you so sure that it is them." His eyes narrowed he did not like the idea of Mai going off by herself.

"I just know okay." She whispered. She knew it was them and she was going to find them she needed to know and she wanted to help.

She untangled herself from her current position and stood. She was going out there now and nothing was going to stop her.

"You're not going alone." Mai turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. Silently questioning him, she saw it there in his eyes he wasn't going to back down.

She let out a sigh. "Fine but no one else is going, I can't keep track of everyone."

"And how are we leaving without them coming with us. You know they will want to know what you are up too." Mai smirked at him.

"Did you forget what I am? They won't know until it's too late to stop us from leaving." She extended a hand out to Naru. He looked at her questioningly.

She gave an exasperated sigh. She quickly closed the distance in between them, grabbed his hand and spun.

A suffocating darkness engulfed them as soon as he felt Mai's hand grab his. The darkness pushed against him, refusing to let him breathe.

And then it stopped. He glanced around and registered that they were deep in the forest. He looked at Mai and waited for an explanation.

"Well?" Clearly irritated that she wasn't saying anything just glancing about the forest.

"Well, what?" She spared him a glance and then looked down and noticed that their hands were still intertwined.

She released her hold and started walking. She could feel the magic in the air granted she wasn't an expert but she knew enough to know that the source was near.

He quickly caught up with her and spun her around so that she was facing him. "What was that!" His cool demeanor broken.

"Oh. We appariated. It is a form of travel in my world." She spun back around and continued walking.

"You could have warned me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You would have asked too many questions and then we would have never made it out from that room." She looked at him sideways to see him smirk. She knew him too well.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Mai broke it again after thinking about how he must be taking all of this.

"How are you?" He looked at her for a while before answering.

"Well I just found out that there are such things as witches and wizards and that there is a war going on." He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Mai might have every intention to join this war.

Before he could continue she spoke again. "It is a lot to take in isn't it." She sighed. " I wish I could have been able to tell you but there are so many factors. One we have to keep our world a secret you should never know about us. Two I didn't want to put in danger from my kind. Three if you knew you would make things difficult for me when it comes to leave. I saw it in your eyes when you realized that there was no doubt I would join upcoming war."

She glanced at him he was very quiet. She knew that he was trying to come up with a way to defeat her argument.

"I don't see why you have to go. I am pretty sure that it won't make a difference if you're there or not. I don't think you can be much help with your clumsiness." He looked over to see her flush in anger.

"You are right about one thing I will give you a hard time because you are not leaving." She knew that no matter what she said he would just argue with her.

There was no point when the time came she would leave. It would break her heart because she loved him but she needed to do this.

She pushed the thought away she still didn't know when the final battle would happen. She had a feeling it was quickly approaching until then she would savor each moment spent with Naru. She wasn't stupid enough to think she would come out of it alive.

She reached out and grabbed hold of Naru's hand again. Things were changing but he radiated safety and comfort and she would not waste the time she had with him.

Naru looked down at Mai and saw the internal battle waging within her. He knew that her mind was set to leave once the time came and he did the only thing he could do. He held on to her tighter.

She glanced up at Naru when she felt him hold her hand tighter and smiled up at him.

She glanced around. "We're getting closer it's just up ahead. The hard part will be getting them to see me before they leave."

She could feel it but how did she get around the barrier. Hermione was smart so there was no doubt she would have put up the strongest protections spells she knew.

After thinking for a bit longer she finally thought of something that might work. Mind you it would be difficult to pull off since she had never produced a talking patronus.

She focused and sent the message '_This is Mai. I have a feeling that it's you three but I'm not sure. Please I'm outside the barrier.'_

She hoped that it would work. They had all seen her patronus and no one could duplicate it. She sank down onto the forest floor and Naru followed suit.

"Do you think they're going to come?" She looked at him but as always the mask was firmly in place.

"I don't know. I am sure that they are trying to figure out if it's really me or not." She sighed looking towards where the barrier started.

"You're aunt why isn't she with you?" Mai looked at him confused, Naru rarely started a conversation and especially a random one at that.

"She had to go off and help. Plus they would trace her to me, its better if they think I might be dead. I mean no one knows what happened to me so for all they know I could be dead." She knew that he had a lot of questions and the fact he couldn't uncover the answers by himself bothered him.

Mai stared at Naru for awhile before speaking. "When we get back home we will have a lot of time to talk. I know that you have a lot of questions and I also know that some have to wait." For a brief second shock graced his features but it was so brief that it might have never been there in the first place.

They sat in comfortable silence until a shout startled them and Mai jump to her feet. Naru silently raised himself off the ground. "MAI!" was chorused from the three people that had just appeared.

"Hermione!" A girl with bushy brown hair and eyes rushed forward and embraced Mai. Both girls had tears in their eyes when the two boys reached them.

As soon as Hermione released her a boy with longish red hair stepped forward and hugged her. Next to give Mai a hug was a boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

Mai stepped back and turned to Naru with a bright but watery smile. "Naru this Hermione, Ron, and Harry," She indicated by pointing at each person. "Guys this Naru my boyfriend." She finished with a slight blush.

They took turns shaking hands with Naru though they felt uncomfortably around his cool demeanor. "Mai I can't believe it's really you. We never knew what happened to you after fifth year." Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"I know you guys must be tired why don't you guys come back to base and later we can catch up." The trio exchanged glances and the readily agreed. Mai lead the way back to base. She was happy she had her old friends back for a little while. Naru trailed behind the four with a small smile on his face he was happy to see his Mai happy.

* * *

**Okay so I had just started writing this chapter and I burned my hand so it would have been finished sooner. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added me to author and/or story alert etc. It means a lot that you guys actually like my story. So I send hugs to all my readers. ;-) On another note I am actually looking for someone to read over my chapters before I post them. I am sure that with help I can make this story even better. If you are interested let me know. Sending lots of love. :) P.S. Again sorry if I didn't catch all my mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6: Walking Back Out of the Woods

**Sorry a million times. Sorry if I didn't catch all my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter. I think that's pretty clear. Had I owned Ghost Hunt there would have been more episodes. And Naru and Mai's relationship would have developed more. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Reunion With the Past**

**Chapter 6: Walking Out of the Woods **

"What have you guys been up to?" Mai asked the trio.

"On a mission though at the moment it seems like a wild goose chase. Ow!" Ron yelped in pain as Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs. He was starting to regret walking next her, he should have walked by Harry instead he was stuck on the other end by Hermione. While Mai walked in-between Harry and Hermione.

"What did you think Ron? That it was going to be easy? That we would finish the mission in a week?" Hermione was clearly irritated with Ron at this point.

Harry rolled his eyes before speaking up. "Dumbledore sent us on a mission. By doing so we hope to bring down Vol…"

"Don't say it! You know I hate it." Ron quickly cut Harry off. Mai rolled her eyes. She never really understood the fear people had in the name.

"Anyways," Harry continued, "By completing this mission we hope to bring down You-Know-Who." Mai nodded she didn't expect anything less from the group.

Naru quietly observed the group walking in front of him. They seemed so at ease with each other. Mai was grinning brightly watching the interaction between Hermione and Ron. Mai. He would have to speak with her when they had time.

Had she meant to call him her boyfriend? They hadn't really talked about defining their relationship. Hell he didn't know if there was something to define.

His thoughts turned darker as he remembered that she planned on leaving him to go fight in a war. And he was powerless to protect her. Yes, in a situation when she was threatened by a ghost or other supernatural things he could save her.

He had proved this fact over and over again since their first case that they'd had together. But now, he had no clue what was going on or what the threat was. Only bits and pieces of the story that she had provided gave him an idea of what was going on but most of it had just left him with more questions.

How was he supposed to keep her safe if he couldn't protect her?

"So Mai what have you been doing since the last time we saw you?" Hermione inquired she really had missed Mai. She loved Harry and Ron they were her best friends but she missed having another girl around.

"Going to a normal school. Gah you don't know how boring it has been. I also work for paranormal research company. In short we investigate if a place is haunted and if it is we get rid of the ghosts." Mai finished leaving the three new comers shocked.

Harry chuckled. "Leave it to you Mai to get away from one dangerous situation and find another."

"Bloody hell Mai. You really work with ghosts?" Ron looked at Mai like she had lost her mind.

"Ronald you know that we have seen ghosts before right and talked to them I mean we had a house ghost are you forgetting that?" Hermione reprimanded him using her nonsense voice.

"I'm not stupid Hermione. But those ghost were friendly they had been there for years. This, this is a whole new different game. Really? Ghosts?" Mai shrugged at Ron.

_So this is not the first time she had encountered ghosts. Maybe this is why she was so careless sometimes. She thought ghosts would be harmless because the one's she had interacted with were friendly. _Naru was lost in thought after hearing this new piece of information. He wouldn't talk much now anyways he wanted to give the friends time to talk.

"So how long have you been dating him?" Harry whispered to Mai as he pointed back towards Naru, which had fall back far enough that he wouldn't hear anything. Regardless it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to them.

"What? Dating? We're not dating." She looked confused at Harry.

"But Mai you said and I quote 'Guys this is Naru my boyfriend.' So how long?" Hermione asked.

Mai's blood ran cold and she paled. _Had she really said that? No! She had said the last part to herself. Wishful thinking. It had to be a mistake. But if Hermione was asking her then it had to be true. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut. _

"I…I… you see…. Well the thing… It slipped!" She turned around to make sure Naru was still off in his little world; her exclamation hadn't gained his attention. All three looked confused and waited for an explanation.

"We're not really dating. He hasn't even asked. I thought that I had said that last part in my head. Obviously not. So can we forget it?" She pleaded with them. They nodded of course they wouldn't embarrass her.

"Um...Do you guys think that he heard the last part?" Was she being serious all three of them had caught the slip and her boss seemed like the type of person that took and filed everything away.

But they did what best friends did best; they lied.

"No. I barely even heard it." This reassurance came from Harry.

"I doubt that he heard anything I mean he was busy observing us." Hermione was quick to calm Mai.

"Like hell he didn't," Hermione elbowed Ron again but harder this time. He winced. "of course not Mai he didn't notice a thing." He finished glaring at Hermione.

Mai sighed happily and the color returned to her face. "I'm so happy you guys will get to meet the people I call family. There's Ayako she's a miko. A shrine maiden. She's like an older sister, though sometimes she acts like my mother. Oh there's Bou-san he's a monk and a bass player. He's like an over protective big brother." The three could see how much her friends meant to her.

Mai continued, "There's John he's a priest, he's the wise older brother that I never had. I can't forget Masako she's a medium and the pain in the butt sister but she's there for you when it counts. The clown of the group is Yasu he's the mischievous brother too smart for his own good."

"Then there's Lin. He's the hardest to place in our mismatched group. After much consideration he's like the father. Doesn't get involved much leaves it to the mother to sort out everything. Though he always pulls through when he deems his presence necessary."

"And Naru?" Hermione prompted.

"Naru is the center. We gravitate around him. He is sometimes cold and comes as unfeeling but we all have our demons. He's someone you should be proud to have on your side and afraid if he isn't." It became clear that Mai had stronger feelings for the solemn teen. The three nodded taking in the information.

When Naru had heard his name he had been pulled back to the present and had listened to Mai's description of him. He was surprised to say the least after all they were always at each other's throats.

The cabin came into view and in every step they took everyone thought about the impending conversation that a waited. All of a sudden the door burst open. Even one managed to squeeze through the front door.

"Mai!"

"Naru!" A very angry Lin and Ayako stood in front of the group.

"Looks like they noticed we were gone Mai." Naru smirked down at his small assistant. Whoops looked like they had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Okay. I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. If anyone read the authors note you know why. The short version of it school, dad was sick, brother needed help on a paper, and I needed to write down another story because it would not let me concentrate on this one. As soon as I finished I updated. I'm working on the next chapter right now. So I should have it finished by tomorrow afternoon. It is going to be the trio meeting the rest of S.P.R. Review! **

**Sending Lots of Love**

**Sunniesmiles**


End file.
